New Age Uchiha Clan Massacre
Prologue The Second Uchiha Clan Massacre, also called the Uchiha Incident (うちはの事件, Uchiha no Jiken)[1] and the Uchiha Family Downfall (うちは一族滅亡, Uchiha Ichizoku Metsubō), took place four years before the start of the series in Konohagakure, bringing forth the demise of the Uchiha clan to prevent the threat of a devastating international war. In fear that the Uchiha Clan may turn on village ,the Kage put a bounty on the clan's elders and the Adults of the clan secertly.Only the Kage knew in the village till Uchihas started coming up missing and vanishing from missons, the clan members started to think about it and realized they was being taken out So they would Send the kids to play as they tried to come up with a plan to save their clan. The kids would have no clue about this at all.The kage would look out his window saying as the Anbu Captain appears "I'm doing what's best for the village right!.I mean genocide is key to power control right. Background One faithful day two shinobi set out to the hidden leaf ,they had gotta word of a big bounty place on the historic clan.So they would place a plan in order So they can get this done, little It's known about who set the bounty but it was about to get bloody in konoha. The shinobi had traveled from the bounty station located south of their target village before living the station Rin would say " just have my money ready and you will get your body's and eyes you want" then he would leave heading to konoha saying "by dawn all targets will be dead and there souls mine.this bounty is a huge one" he would say to the other shinobi who didnt say a word he would just walk with his staff in hand.When coming close to konoha the two would stop and put on there cloaks then would walk into the village head to the ramen shop and eat then would wait as they ate the air blowing softly . Attack The daily would be coming to a end, kids still out playing.Meanwhile Rin and a unnamed shinobi would pay For their food and would leave the the ramen shop.the two shinobi would make they way to the Clan District of konoha, the wind would start blowing hard chilly air. The uchiha kids didn't care not noticing the two shinobi walking slowly threw the clan district, meanwhile the kage (really Shadow controlling the Kage) would order the Anbu to take a lunch break and shut down security cameras, They would do as told even though the orders was strange in nature.Rin would go from house to house killing the uchiha members then ripping there eyes out then placing then in a containment unit then would place a seal on the body after removing their souls.This would be so he didn't have to come back for all of they bodies.After three hours Rin would put the last seal on the final clanmember then would signal his partner and would make a handseal and in a puff of smoke, he would vanish from sight. Aftermath=